


Rocky Horror Avengers Show

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crossdressing, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Steve is traumatized, halloween party
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingenuamente, Steve aveva indossato senza chiedere spiegazioni il costume che Nat aveva detto che sarebbe stato perfetto per la festa a tema che Tony aveva organizzato per Halloween. Era sicuro che Tony glielo avesse detto, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarlo. Aveva a che fare con un qualche genere di musical, ma Tony gli aveva promesso che quella sera alla festa avrebbero visto il film, quindi non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione e l'idea che sarebbe stato tutto una sorpresa non gli dispiaceva. Quando scese nel salotto comune, tuttavia, si pentì di non aver indagato più affondo sulla questione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Horror Avengers Show

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> I fill sono separati anche in questo caso perchè sono abbastanza lunghi, perciò se volete leggerne altri anche per altri fandom, sono sul mio profilo.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.  
> PS: no, non ci saranno seguiti. E no, non ho avuto tempo per rileggere dopo la fine dell'event quindi potrebbero esserci errori in giro. Mi scuso per questo.

** _Rocky Horror Avengers Show_ **

__  
Prompt: _La prima festa di Halloween, per Steve, è stata traumatica._ __  
Note: _devo ancora trovare il tempo per vedere io stessa il Rocky Horror Picture Show, ma i costumi dei personaggi son facili da trovare e la Wiki mi ha dato un'idea di come sono i personaggi e mi pareva una cosa che potesse traumatizzare abbastanza Steve. Per il resto, sono andata a come mi sarebbe apparso tutto assolutamente ridicolo ed è finita con_ _Tony vestito da Frank-N-Furter, Steve da Brad Majors, Clint da Magenta, Nat da Columbia, Thor da Rocky e Bruce da Riff Raff._ _Se non sa_ _pete_ _di cosa parlo cerca_ _teli_ _su google e mori_ _te_ _anche_ _voi_ _per l'immagine mentale._ _(PS: ero in dubbio se fare il contrario tra i costumi di Nat e Clint, perché il costume da Columbia ricorda il circo, ma ci ho ripensato perché Magenta è descritta un po' come una cameriera fannullona_ _sulla wiki_ _e ci vedo più Clint ad essere fannullone._ _Plus, per la parte finale del fill, consiglio di vedere questo[video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKMpRikJeLI%20)__[_ _N_ _ot_ _S_ _afe_ _F_ _or_ _W_ _ork_ _]_ _e di immaginar_ _e_ _Tony e Clint che cantano_ _fuori personaggio_ _appositamente per traumatizzare Steve_ _ancora di più_ _._ _)_  


Ingenuamente, Steve aveva indossato senza chiedere spiegazioni il costume che Nat aveva detto che sarebbe stato perfetto per la festa a tema che Tony aveva organizzato per Halloween. Non era nulla di ridicolo o particolarmente imbarazzante, quindi Steve accettò senza tanto badarci. Sembravano quasi vestiti comuni, a dirla tutta, cosa che forse avrebbe dovuto portarlo a farsi qualche domanda sul tema della festa.

Era sicuro che Tony glielo avesse detto, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordarlo. Aveva a che fare con un qualche genere di musical, ma Tony gli aveva promesso che quella sera alla festa avrebbero visto il film, quindi non ci aveva prestato molta attenzione e l'idea che sarebbe stato tutto una sorpresa non gli dispiaceva.

Quando scese nel salotto comune, tuttavia, si pentì di non aver indagato più affondo sulla questione. Non era tanto il costume un po' raccapricciante di Bruce o quello che forse mostrava troppa pelle di Natasha; no, i costumi che avevano immediatamente messo sulle spine Steve erano quelli di Clint, Thor e soprattutto quello di Tony.

Okay, forse quello di Clint non era neppure eccessivamente preoccupante, si trattava solo di una divisa da cameriera dopotutto; era un costume femminile e come per quello di Nat metteva in mostra fin troppo le gambe, ma non c'era nulla di male nell'indossarlo nello spirito disinvolto di Halloween.

Tutt'altro si poteva dire di ciò che indossava Thor, o meglio, di ciò che NON indossava, considerando che tutto ciò che costituiva il suo travestimento era un misero paio di mutande dorate aderenti. Davvero, Steve non riusciva a capire il senso di ciò che stava succedendo, ed era ancora meno chiaro considerato il costume di Tony.

Il genio infatti, indossava una ridicola parrucca, una collana di finte perle, una canotta simile ad un corsetto, un paio di mutandine da donna decorate da del pizzo, delle autoreggenti, i tacchi alti e un paio di guanti al gomito senza dita.

Seguire il film che gli rese più chiaro il tutto, non fu certo meno traumatizzante, non solo per il contenuto del film e per il significato dei costumi, ma anche per il modo in cui gli altri, finita la pellicola e bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, si misero a riprodurre alcune delle scene del film, non necessariamente rispettando i ruoli e le parti dei loro personaggi.

Steve avrebbe voluto dimenticare, ma si disse che forse ricordare gli avrebbe evitato di finire di nuovo in una trappola simile negli anni a venire.

 


End file.
